


+monster+

by PeriodicallyBleeding



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Blood and Gore, Demons, Horror, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Murder, Psychological Torture, demon tyler and josh basically, halloween's coming up so i decided to write this, yeah i still can't write smut lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 18:11:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5100638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeriodicallyBleeding/pseuds/PeriodicallyBleeding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"because when the time comes, you're gonna be glad i chose you."</p><p> </p><p>- based off the song 'monster' by imagine dragons -</p>
            </blockquote>





	+monster+

**Author's Note:**

> i'll probably be doing a lil halloween series comprised of shitty fics like this so yeah have fun enjoy ~

  


**_Ever since I could remember,_ **

**_Everything inside of me,_ **

**_Just wanted to fit in (oh oh oh oh)_ **

**_I was never one for pretenders,_ **

**_Everything I tried to be,_ **

**_Just wouldn't settle in (oh oh oh oh)_ **

  


“w-what’s wrong with him, father?”

**  
**

tyler listened intently, his ear pressed right against the cool surface of the door. a grin spread it’s way onto his face as he heard the local priest let out a sigh and continue to pace back and forth the hallway.

“we think it’s possession.”

tyler let out a quiet laugh at the same time he heard his mother let out a cry, his hands reaching for the doorknob. he twisted it as slowly as he could and peered out, once again listening to the voices from down the stairs.

“demons?” his dad deadpanned, tyler leaned against the doorframe and rolled his eyes.

“demonic possession, yes.” the priest explained, “we’re not sure how this happened, but i think an old fashioned _exorcism_ is in order here.”

“yeah, you can fucking _try_.” tyler muttered under his breath, inspecting his fingernails as he heard them continue.

“will it hurt him?” his mom questioned, her tone bordering on hysteric.

“it shouldn’t, i don’t think the demon is that strong.”

**  
**

suddenly everyone froze as they heard a cackle boom from upstairs, mrs. joseph went wide eyed as she heard the door to tyler’s room slam shut with a loud bang.

“he was listening.” she turned her attention to her husband, looking at him in panic. mr. joseph steeled himself as the lights started flickering and a slight tremor vibrated through the ground.

“tyler?” mrs. joseph ran to the bottom of the stairs before climbing up them, the priest following behind her.

“tyler don’t do this!” she latched a hand onto the doorknob of tyler’s bedroom door and shook it, letting out a sob as it refused to budge and one of the lights in the hallway suddenly blew.

“ _TYLER!_ ” mr. joseph appeared at the top of the stairs, his face twisted in a mixture of anger and fear.

mrs. joseph jolted back from the door as she felt someone slam into it from the other side, she held a hand up to her mouth and stifled a sob as she saw the doorknob twisting.

suddenly the door swung open and mr. joseph had to latch a hand onto his wife to keep her upright at the sight of her son, she felt her stomach drop as a very red eyed tyler cocked his head with a smirk.

_“i’m not tyler.”_

**  
**

**_If I told you what I was,_ **

**_Would you turn your back on me?_ **

**_And if I seem dangerous,_ **

**_Would you be scared?_ **

**  
**  
  


“now remember, sweetie.” mrs. joseph smiled softly as she brushed a stray eyelash off her sons cheek, “if anyone asks you why you moved, just tell them-”

“dad’s a travelling businessman.” tyler answered with a sigh, tugging at his tie. “why a _private_ school, mom?” he groaned, looking at his uniform in the mirror with disgust.

“you know why, tyler.” his mom looked at him apologetically as she went about packing his things.

honestly tyler didn’t really know why, he didn’t remember much from his old school. he tended to black out a lot, and wake up not really knowing where he was or what happened. the last thing he remembers was a flash of blood. a pale face. and a knife slipping out of his grip as a student latched a hand onto his shirt and pulled him away.

_he was still too young to understand what he did._

**  
**

“alright, we’re gonna be late. ready?” mrs. joseph handed tyler his backpack and flashed him another soft smile, tyler looked at her with sad eyes.

“i don’t wanna go.” he muttered, scuffing his shoe on the floor.

“tyler you know-”

“i _don’t_ want to _go_ , mom.” tyler said slowly as he snapped his head up to look at her, noticing the way her face seemed to instantly drop.

“uh- _chris?”_ mrs. joseph called out for her husband, “i think it’s happening again.” she backed away slightly, her hand reaching behind her for what tyler assumed was something to protect herself with.

“what?” mr. joseph appeared at the doorway within a second, phone in hand. tyler felt his vision haze slightly and his eyes start to roll, he steadied himself on the fireplace and let out a cry as he felt a pain shoot through his skull.

“tyler, remember what father john said?” mrs. joseph reached out, her face resonating fear, “remember how he said you can control this?”

the last thing tyler saw before he blacked out was his mother letting out a scream and scrambling for the door.

**  
**

**_I get the feeling just because_ **

**_Everything I touch isn't dark enough_ **

**_That this problem lies in me_ **

**  
**  


tyler glanced around the lunch hall, feeling his heart rate speed up as he noticed just how crowded it was. he returned his gaze to the food tray in front of him and let out a sigh before pushing it to the side and burying his head in his hands. he’d been at this school for years now and still hadn’t bothered to make any friends, he prefered it that way though. his thoughts were cut short suddenly by the sound of a tray being slammed down beside him, he jolted and snapped his head up to see a boy he didn’t recognise sit down at his table.

“hi!” the boy smiled as he wiggled his fingers, tyler looked at him with narrowed eyes.

“uh- h-hello.”

“i’m new here, what’s your name?” the boy cocked his head, tyler shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

“tyler.”

“tyler.” the boy repeated, his voice unusually chirpy. “well tyler, i’m josh!” he suddenly extended a hand to which tyler jolted again before taking it hesitantly.

“uh... _okay_.”

“aw don’t sound so sad, you should be glad i chose to talk to you!” josh pouted, his eyebrows furrowed.

“why should i be glad?” tyler narrowed his eyes. he felt a shiver run through him slightly as josh leaned in closer, his voice just low enough for only tyler to hear him.

_“because when the time comes, you’re gonna be glad i chose you.”_

**  
**  


**_I'm only a man with a candle to guide me,_ **

**_I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me._ **

**_A monster, a monster,_ **

****

 

**  
**

“alright class, settle down.” mr. skilton sighed, grabbing a pile of books from his desk and going about handing them out.

tyler muttered a ‘thanks’ as he handed him one of the books before going back to lazily scribbling things on his desk, not really bothering with what the rest of the class was doing. _just another two years and i’m out of this hellhole_ , tyler thought to himself. he’d been here since he was a kid and honestly he couldn’t fucking wait to get out, he recently thought making friends would make it easier but considering the only 'friend' he had was josh and he didn’t even _show up_ half the time his plan wasn’t really working.

“page 42, everyone.” mr. skilton returned to the front of the class once all the books were handed out, tyler rolled his eyes and pretended to flip the book before going back to decorating the desk.

“with _less_ of an attitude, mr. joseph.” mr. skilton sent him a stern look to which tyler gave him a sweet smile.

“shove it up your ass, sir.” he slid the book of the desk and rolled his eyes once again as the class erupted in gasps and the occasional snicker.

“now, tyler.” mr. skilton sighed tiredly, “i’m going to let that slide because i know you’ve had a hard past-”

“eat shit, sir.” tyler interrupted him, turning his gaze to the window and looking out it in boredom.

“tyler, i’m trying to be _forgiving_ here but you’re not giving me much of a _choice_ -”

 

mr. skilton was cut off suddenly, but not by tyler.

 

a scream was resonating from outside the classroom and down the hallway.

 

everyone _, including tyler,_ turned their heads to the door. tyler swallowed hard and straightened himself as he heard footsteps thudding down the hallway and the screaming getting increasingly louder along with it.

“what is…?” mr. skilton furrowed his brows in confusion as he walked to the door, suddenly he jerked back as the door flung open.

everyone froze up, tyler felt his fingers twitch as a student stood at the doorframe, her shirt bloodied and tears streaking her face.

“there’s... _t-there’s_..” she started to shake, letting out a harsh sob as she fell to her knees and clutched her stomach.

the classroom erupted in chaos and tyler tried to hide his smile, letting out a contented sigh as mr. skilton started filing everyone out of the classroom.

“you, call 911.” he pointed to one of the students, who nodded quickly and pulled out their phone. “everybody else, out.” he helped the girl up who was still bleeding heavily and took her to the back of the classroom to sit down.

tyler jumped up from his seat and pushed through everyone who was trying to get out of the door all at once, he finally squeezed past the bodies and stumbled out into the hallway.

his eyes followed the blood trail up the hallway and landed on a figure standing at the end.

 

his mouth curved into a smirk.

 

_“having all the fun without me?”_

**  
**

josh shrugged with a grin as he walked down the hallway, letting out a sharp laugh as the rest of tyler’s class bolted in the opposite direction in terror.

“i told you you’d be glad i chose you.” josh pulled a spare knife out of his pocket and handed it to tyler before running a bloodied hand through his hair.

“i guess you did.” tyler inspected the knife, feeling his vision started to haze in that all too familiar way.

_“tyler?”_

tyler turned around to see mr. skilton standing at the doorway, his face turning to one of pure fear as he caught sight of josh and the knives in both boy’s hands.

“you can do the honors.” josh bowed dramatically as tyler looked at him with a raised brow.

tyler felt his eyes start to burn fire and he let out a cackle as the sound of ripping flesh rung throughout the hallways.

**  
**

**_I've turned into a monster,_ **

**_A monster, a monster,_ **

**_And it keeps getting stronger_ **

 

“y’know.” josh started, cracking his neck with a sigh. “way back, like- the first day, i knew you weren’t like everyone else.”

“oh?” tyler cocked his head, biting the blood out from underneath his fingernails.

“yeah, that’s kinda why i spoke to you.” josh shrugged before hopping off the desk and walking over to the door.

“have we made it around the whole school?” he peered out into the hallway, it was eerily silent.

“there’s the study hall, there might be a few people still in the library too.” tyler slid off the desk and wiped his bloodied face with his tie before pocketing his knife.

“do you think anyone got help yet?”

“nah, the only place closest to here is like 4 miles away.” tyler walked out into the hallway, “we have time.”

josh broke out in a grin and followed beside him as they both started up the hallway again, tyler admired the blood decorating the lockers and walls as they stepped over the occasional body strewn across the floor. they got to a spiral staircase and took them two at a time, a smirk spreading it’s way onto tyler’s face as he heard the faint sound of whimpers coming from the top.

“library?” josh quirked an eyebrow.

“you’ve been here 5 years and you still don’t know your way around?” tyler rolled his eyes as he gestured to a sign that read _‘study hall’_ , josh flipped him off with a sweet smile before steeling himself.

“ _wait_.” tyler latched a hand onto josh’s arm, a scheming look on his face. “watch _this_.”

josh narrowed his eyes in confusion as he watched tyler take a deep breath before suddenly he pushed through the double doors and let out a scream.

“ _HELP ME_!” he fell to his knees, clutching an imaginary wound on his stomach. josh ducked to the side so he wouldn’t be seen, letting out a quiet laugh as he heard students rush out from under the desks to help tyler.

“ _who did this_?!” he heard someone cry, “ _who_ is it, tyler?!”

josh slowly peered out from behind the doorframe, watching everyone’s faces drop as tyler straightened himself up and cocked his head.

 

_“that was way too easy.”_

**  
**

**_Can I clear my conscience,_ **

**_If I'm different from the rest,_ **

**_Do I have to run and hide? (oh oh oh oh)_ **

**  
**  


“holy fuck.” tyler stared at the ceiling as he tried to catch his breath, running a hand through his sweat slicked hair.

josh made a hum of agreement, flashing him a smirk as he looked at the bloodied hand prints down tyler’s body. tyler wasn’t really sure at what point him and josh transitioned from friends to friends who fucked each other after murdering an entire hotel room full of people, but he didn’t really mind at all.

“you know you look pretty hot when your eyes are red.” josh snorted as he sat up on the bed, pushing one of the bodies off it and onto the floor with a thud. tyler rolled his eyes and slid off the bed before walking over to the dresser and grabbing his cigarettes, lighting one before throwing the pack to josh.

“we should probably get out of here soon.” tyler gestured to the dead bodies strewn around the room with a one sided grin, josh simply shrugged before suddenly he froze up as he heard someone groaning in the bathroom.

“didn’t you take care of them?”

“i thought _you_ were gonna do it.”

josh rolled his eyes and grabbed his jeans before pulling them on, tyler watched on with a cocked head and a smirk as josh walked into the bathroom and returned a second later, the hair of the poor fucker who rented the room firm in his grip.

“shall _i_ do the honors?” josh smiled teasingly as he let go of the man who was now pleading weakly with him, his face too slashed up to even produce coherent words.

“we could just let him live?” tyler quirked an eyebrow. they both looked at each other in thought for a second before collectively bursting into a fit of laughter, josh grabbing the knife from the nightstand and twirling it in his fingers.

_“funny.”_

_“i try.”_ tyler shrugged nonchalantly with a grin, feeling his heart flutter in some sick way as josh’s eyes started to glow that familiar shade of blue and he plunged the knife into the man’s throat. a fresh spurt of blood striped josh’s face and he twisted the knife, yanking it down all the way to the collarbone before ripping it out with a grunt.

“you know you look pretty hot when your eyes turn blue.” tyler mimicked josh’s earlier statement in his voice, letting out a snicker as josh flipped him off. tyler walked over and gathered his clothes before pulling them on, glancing out the window every now and then for any sign that someone called for help. sure enough, just as they were about to leave, they heard the faint sound of a siren in the distance.

“ _buzzkills_.” josh huffed, swinging the door open before linking his hand with tyler’s and running out.

**_I never said that I want this,_ **

**_This burden came to me,_ **

**_And it's made it's home inside (oh oh oh oh)_ **

  
  


_“i’m not tyler.”_

tyler’s parents looked at him in horror, the way his eyes seemed to glow and the way his veins looked almost black in colour sent a chill run up their spines.

the priest didn’t seem phased, though, and produced a vial of clear liquid. tyler let out a snort, rolling his eyes as he saw a small gold cross etched into the bottle.

“holy water? _really?”_ he sighed, “how _cliché_.”

“there’s a demon inside you, tyler. you have to fight it.”

“this will _help_ you.” mrs. joseph looked at her son through teary eyes, huddling further into her husband's arms.

“you can’t help what doesn’t wanna be helped.” tyler deadpanned as his eyes seemed to burn even brighter, within a second he was ripping the bottle from the priest’s grip and dragging him into his room. mrs. joseph let out a scream and leapt for the door but it slammed too quickly and she fell backwards, in hysterics as a noise of pain erupted from inside the room.

_“OPEN THIS FUCKING DOOR, TYLER!”_ mr. joseph yelled at the top of his lungs, pounding on the door and using everything in his strength to bust it open.

another scream of pain sounded from inside the room followed by an almost childish sounding giggle, mrs. joseph held her hands up to her ears and started shaking as her husband continued to try and bust the door down.

“i’m not a demon.” tyler’s shrill, high pitched laugh came from the room once again.

**  
**

_“i’m a fucking monster.”_

**  
**

**_If I told you what I was,_ **

**_Would you turn your back on me?_ **

**_And if I seem dangerous,_ **

**_Would you be scared?_ **

**_I get the feeling just because,_ **

**_Everything I touch isn't dark enough_ **

**_That this problem lies in me_ **

**  
**  


“so your parents knew since you were a kid?” josh raised an eyebrow, looking down at tyler in curiosity.

“well...yeah, _didn’t yours_?” tyler looked up at him from where he was lying across his lap, lazily tracing the streaks of blood down josh’s forearm with his fingers.

“my dad was a _bishop_ , dude.” josh snorted, “if he knew about it so early i’d probably be dead right now.”

“a bishop with a demon son.” tyler cooed teasingly, “sounds like a cheesy horror movie.”

“ _it pretty much is_.” josh let out a weak laugh before going back to playing with the hem of tyler’s shirt, his face tinged a slight red from the memories. tyler sighed in content before he glanced around the abandoned apartment, he felt an overly familiar sense of pride wash over him as he caught sight of the blood streaks down the walls.

“to think if you hadn’t of spoken to me that day we wouldn’t be here right now.” tyler looked at josh with a grin, josh rolled his eyes and nudged him playfully.

“for a demon you’re pretty fucking soft, you know that right?”

“what can i say, i’m _romantic_.” tyler snorted, latching a bloodied hand onto josh’s hair and pulling him in for a kiss.

**  
**

_**I'm only a man with a candle to guide me,**   
_

_**I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me.**   
_

_**A monster, a monster,**   
_

_**I've turned into a monster,** _

_**A monster, a monster,** _

_**And it keeps getting stronger.** _

**  
**  


“they’ve found us.”

**  
**

 

tyler snapped his head up from where he was sitting on the couch and looked at josh with wide eyes, he was out of breath and had sweat dripping from his forehead.

_“what?!”_

“the cops, _more_ than just the cops actually. there’s like a whole fucking _firing squad_ out there.” josh stumbled further into the room and slammed the door shut behind him before running over to the window and shutting the curtains. “grab your shit, we need to go.”

“how the fuck did they find us?” tyler looked at him in fear, josh swallowed hard and ran a hand through his hair.

“our faces are plastered over every wanted poster and news channel in the city, tyler.” he looked at him with tear brimmed eyes, “you know this was gonna happen sooner or later.”

“i only sent you out to get food and you brought the entire city police squad back with you?!” tyler jumped up from the couch and grabbed his knife before pocketing it, rolling his eyes in disbelief.

“it was gonna-”

“i heard you the first fucking time.” tyler cut him off with a snap, his eyes starting to glow a dark red.

“what are you doing?” josh furrowed his brows as tyler ripped the curtains off and swung the window open, tyler looked back at him with a blank expression.

“you think i’m just gonna let them _kill us_?”

“exactly, that’s why we need to _run_.” josh gestured to the door, tyler shook his head with a snort.

“ _without a fight? nah_.” and with that he was stepping out onto the fire escape, josh felt his stomach drop as bolted for the window and latched a hand onto tyler’s arm.

“get the _fuck_ back in here, tyler.”

“ _no_ , josh.” tyler pulled away from him roughly, “you said it yourself, this was gonna happen sooner or later. if i’m gonna die i’m not gonna die with my hands above my head, fuck you.”

“we aren’t going to die if you get back inside.” josh growled back, his eyes starting to flare.

“ _we both know that’s not true_.” tyler clenched his jaw, letting out a huff before disappearing down the fire escape. josh looked back at the door before out the window again, silently cursing himself as he followed after tyler. tyler hopped down the last few steps and cracked his neck before sliding along the alleyway wall, his fingers twitching as he saw the faint lights of the cop cars shining at the apartment complex.

“i’ll go first.” tyler looked at josh, josh could’ve swore he saw the faint shine of tears brimming in his eyes.

_“tyler-”_

“ _shut up_ , i’m going first.” tyler interrupted him, josh felt his heart drop as tyler planted a quick kiss to his lips before suddenly his eyes flared the brightest josh had ever seen them and he sauntered out of the alleyway into the road.

“there he is!” a voice shouted from down the street then suddenly lights from all directions were being pointed at tyler. tyler let out a soft laugh, his veins growing darker and darker as a small tremor vibrated throughout the street.

“put your fucking hands up!” another voice barked and josh heard the faint sound of guns being cocked, he bit his lip as he watched tyler slowly raise his hands. the tremors grew stronger and josh watched as tyler’s eyes rolled back and the lights of every cop car and streetlamp blew out, plunging the street into darkness.

“ _TYLER!_ ” josh flung himself out into the street as gunshots rung throughout the city, he saw a flash of red eyes then suddenly a hand was latching onto his arm and pulling him towards the source of the chaos.

“didn’t _really_ think i’d let us die, _did you_?” tyler grinned with a quirked eyebrow, pulling out his knife and wielding it at any solid contact he could. josh shrugged with a sharp laugh, joining tyler and pulling his knife from his pocket.

_“funny.”_

__

_“i try.”_

**_I'm only a man with a candle to guide me,_   
**

**_I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me._ **

**_A monster, a monster,_ **

**_I've turned into a monster,_ **

**_A monster, a monster,_ **

**_And it keeps getting stronger._ **

so here they were, bloodied and bruised as they watched the city they grew up in being brought down to ashes. tyler never really knew the power he actually had until after tonight, josh didn’t either. tyler hummed happily as his legs dangled over the edge of the building, it was tall enough to give them a sickeningly romantic view of the city as they looked at the chaos they caused. the sound of the people running from their homes in fear mixed with the violent screams of pain gave tyler a weird feeling of satisfaction.

 

“you know i actually thought you were gonna let them kill you back there.” josh broke the silence, letting out a weak laugh.

 

“c’mon, _really_?” tyler rolled his eyes, looking at him a raised eyebrow. josh held his hands up in defense, flashing him a teasing grin.

 

another silence fell over them, crushed only by the sounds of hysteria erupting from around them. tyler let out a contented sigh as he felt josh link their hands together, leaning in and resting his head on josh’s shoulder.

 

 

“y’know, i am pretty glad you chose me all those years ago.”

**  
**

 

 

josh made a hum of agreement, and they both watched on as the city fell at their feet.

 **  
**  
  
  
  


 


End file.
